Double Lives
by Raven Wings' Flight
Summary: SasuSaku! Hopefully gonna be a lemon!


Double Lives (Naruto)

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto… sadly.

A/N: I know that some of this may be wrong like how the detailed the cars but my Internet wasn't working at the time so I couldn't just pull up a google search about it. Plus, I'm writing this from my phone. I hope to be able to find out for further chapters. ;-) I'm sorry if this first chapter is a bit short but I'll try to make the other chapters longer! I'm having a hard time finding the time to write these so please forgive me if it takes me a while to post anything. The idea for this came from Fast & the Furious.

~Raven Wings' Flight

Summary= He was a street racer and a jock, she was a cheerleader and a car designer. He fell in love, she fell too. It started out as friends. Then one night during street racing something went wrong. Sakura freaked and wished to save her friend. Her prayers were answered. SasuSaku

?Sasuke's POV

Ugh, morning. I sat up in bed and looked out the blinds. Glancing over at my calendar, I realized that today I had soccer practice after school today. Dang. I put my pillow in my face and flopped back done in bed. I got up and put on my school uniform; a white T-shirt and black pants. Grabbing my soccer gear and a change of clothes, I went out to my car and got in. I tossed my bag beside me and started the engine of my white with black racing stripes Chevy Camaro. When I got to school I parked my car and walked inside. Finding my class room, I walked in an sat down beside the only other girl in my school that wasn't crazy about me besides Hinata; Sakura Haruno. She was drawing a car.

"Whatcha drawing?" I asked curiously.

"A new design for my car, but I can't get it right!" she replied frustrated. She showed me a picture of a white Dodge Challenger, a black dragon flying was pictured on the sides. The dragon was a little crooked and mixed up. I took the picture an examined it closely.

"Let me tgive you a hand," I said, taking the colored pencils, pencil, and eraser. I flipped the paper over and drew the car. Then I drew the dragon in full detail and color in the side I the car. I examined it and added a racing fin. I blue tinted the windows and added a thorn design on the hood. I looked at it and decided that white wasn't the right color. I took the red and colored the white dark red. "What do you think?" I asked handing it to her.

"You ought to be in car designing," she said.

"And you ought to be street racing," I countered.

"Let me design your car with your help and I'll get out there and race tonight," she countered again.

"Fine. I'll see you after soccer practice," I smirked.

"My garage," she smirked back.

"See you tonight," I smiled, trying to agitate her. It worked, she rolled her eyes at me and began drawing my car from all angles; front, hood, underneath, the wheels, left and right side, back, everything under the hood, interior, and just about every other part in her drawing journal labeled: Cars & Deigns. That's one thing I like about Sakura; she's always so through when it comes to cars, school, organization, and drawing. As far as I'm concerned, she's the best mechanic. When something goes wrong with my car, she's the only one I take it to because she tells me what happened, how to fix it, the possible cost ranges, how it may have happened, and she's able to answer just about any of my questions about the car. When she doesn't know the answer, she's polite in telling you that she doesn't know. She's also the one who convinced the Hokage to allow us to street race, with my help. After our eight or so hours of class, Sakura and I headed to our cars so we could head to practice down at the soccer field.

"Dang," she growled at herself.

"What's the matter?" I asked, my black spiky hair moving gently in the slight breeze.

"I don't have any good ideas for the design of your car," she growled in frustration. I nodded and thought about the things I liked: pizza, music, mythology, dogs of all kinds, cherry blossoms, spring, winter, snow, rain, swimming, street racing, horses, drawing, fire, full moons, meat, ect.

"Hey, Sakura, I've got an idea," I said as it hit me.

"What?" She asked curious.

"The base color can be black. On the sides, we put a white wolf running through the snow on the night of a full moon, on the hood we put a white wolf howling at the moon, and we'll leave the back alone and taint the windows black," I explained my idea.

"I like it. Now, what about the interior and how much NOS do you need?" She asked. I thought about I for a second then got an idea.

"We'll make the interior black and two of the big tanks of NOS," I decided, stopping and looking at my car.

"Um..." Sakura started to calculate the time needed.

"Um... We're gonna need to skip soccer and cheerleading practice," I said.

"Yeah, let's head to garage," Sakura said getting into her black charger and leading the way to her place. When we got there she pulled in the first door and I pulled in the second. She got out and tossed her bag inside, taking mine before I could even get out of my car. I shrugged my shoulders and waited for Sakura to get back. She came back with two huge blue print maps with blank pictures of our cars and her "Cars & Designs" book in hand. She laid them out flat on the table in the garage and opened her book to both of our cars. She handed me a white pencil and eraser and told me to do the design on the blue print map.

"Sure," I replied, receiving a small smile. I sat down beside Sakura and began to draw the design. With small strokes of the pencils, curves, shading lightly, and straight lines I finished the drawing and watched Sakura finish hers. When she was finished it looked better then mine did on paper.

"Done," she announced. We both stood and realized that we needed to change, so we left the drawing and went in to change. Sakura walked it of her bedroom dressed in a black sleeveless shirt that covered from her chest to her waist, a black pair of leather skinny jeans, a black half-cut leather jacket with short sleeves, and knee-high black and white Converse sneakers. She looked cute. I wore black torn skinny jeans, a white tank top, a dark blue jean jacket that had the Uchiha symbol on the back, and a black pair of Converse sneakers.

"You look good," I complimented nodding as we walked into the kitchen.

"So do you," she replied, tossing me a glass bottle of Cream Soda, my favorite.

"You know me all too well," I said.

"No, we just have the same taste," she laughed pulling one out for herself and tossing both of our bottle caps into a jug on the counter. I nodded and took a swig of the soda. It felt cold going down my throat. Sakura led the way outside and set her soda down. "So, whose car are we going to work on first?" Sakura asked. I glanced from her car to mine.

"Your's because it will take less time," I said. She went to the door labeled "Car Paint, Parts, & Tools" and opened the door. She came back with two big cans of dark red paint and two paint brushes. Handing me one of each she moved to the left side of her car, giving me the right. After about an hour of small talk and paint we had her entire car dark red.

"While that's drying we'll paint yours," she said handing me a black can of paint and taking one for herself. Another hour, and that was finished, so we moved to the design on her car. She painted the thorns while I did the dragons. Music played from her radio as we worked. After an hour or two we finished her car and moved to mine. Again, she did the hood while I did the sides. We finished both cars around eight o'clock both cars were just about done. We turned the radio off and loaded our cars with NOS.

"Ready to head down to The Roads?" I asked opening her driver's door for her and closing it while starting the engine and rolling down the window.

"Whatcha waitin' for, Play Boy?" she asked. I walked to my car, got in, and started the engine. We pulled out of the garage and up to the first stop light. "I got a hundred that says I can beat you to the next light," she said, holding up a wad of cash.

"Don't cheat this time," I replied, remembering when she slammed into the side of my car to stop me from winning.

"Gotta let that go," she chuckled adjusting her hands on the stealing wheel. The light turned green and we tore after the next light. The next light came quick and I slammed my brakes, sliding to the line.

"Pay up," I said, smirking. She muttered something and tossed the cash into my passenger's seat. Then sticking a tongue out at me, the light turned green and we raced through traffic to The Roads. I pulled in next to Naruto's orange nine-tailed fox car and Sakura pulled in next to me.

"What happened to your car, Teme?" Naruto asked looking at my freshly designed car.

"I got Sakura on the streets," I said as Sakura got out and moved beside me.

"Really, Sakura-chan, you're racing tonight? Be careful," Hinata asked. I smiled , receiving a sharp elbow in the ribs. I yelped in surprise and turned to see Sakura smiling innocently.

"I made a deal with Sasuke that if he would let me redesign his car then I would race tonight," she explained. All of a sudden a black Mustang drove up and rolled down the window. Gaara moved his sunglasses down and looked at Sakurah.

"His little lucky charm. Say, Sakura, when are you gonna come be my lucky charm?" he asked, checking Sakura out.

"When you got a car worth detailing," she smirked, letting on that she would never date him. I put my arm protectively around her shoulders and smirked. He scowled at us and parked next to Temari, who was busy with Shikamaru, and Konkuro, who was talking and laughing with Ino. Suddenly, a really tall gray Ford F150 backed in beside us.

"Hey, Kakashi," I greeted as he climbed out and leaned up against one of the front monster tires. He nodded and looked up at us, realizing that Sakura was here and that both of our cars had been redesigned.

"Nice designs, Sasuke, Sakura. You ever gonna race again?" he asked smiling.

"I'm cutting her loose tonight," Sakura said, not noticing Gaara.

"Baby, why do you hate me?" he asked Sakura. We both spun around.

"Get steppin'," I told him pointing towards his car and stepping in front of her.

"Why don't you?" he asked.

"Why don't you settle it on the streets, boys?" Kakashi asked.

"I race for pinks," Gaara smirked.

"I race the stakes," I smiled, not mentioning that my pockets were deep.

"How 'bout me? Winner gets me," Sakura stepped forward. Gaara smiled and I gave only a small smile. Sakura knew that I had the better car either way it goes. Gaara crossed the street and got in to his car as I got into mine. When we pulled up to the line Sakura came to my driver's side. "This is long over due," she kissed my cheek and wished me luck. She raised the banner and brought it down, signaling the start of the race. As soon as he had crossed the line, Gaara made a beginners' mistake; he used all his NOS full out. I laughed and quickly passed him without using NOS. I hit the buttons on my steering wheel, propelling my car forward and across the line. As my front half crossed the line, winning the race, Gaara turned into the side of my car on purpose, sending my car rolling. It landed on its top and my world went black.

?Sakura's POV

I watched helplessly as Sasuke's car rolled.

"Sasuke!" I screamed as tears streaked my face. I dropped the banner and slid over the hood of my car and got in. Slamming the door, I raced down to Sasuke and slammed on the brakes a few feet from his over turned car. I ran to his driver's door and got down on my hands and knees, not caring if I got stabbed by the pieces of shattered glass. I carefully undid the seat belt and pulled him out of the car. He lay unconscious and bleeding in my lap. Every one down at the other end was frozen. Gaara pulled up behind me.

"Solider Boy, broken? Looks like you're mine, Babe," he said, opening his passenger's door for me. I carefully set Sasuke down and walked to his driver's door.

"You need to learn, that he is my Solider Boy, not yours. Got that?" I said, opening the door and grabbing his shirt. I held him up before throwing him down. Before he could hit the ground I shoved him into the ground with an arm full of Chakra. "You so much as touch him and you'll get a gun to your head faster that you can say Racer," I snarled, standing and moving Sasuke away from the glass. Konkoro ran up to us, took one look around, and tossed me my keys. I laid back the seat and laid Sasuke in it before getting in and flying down to Kakashi. "Kakashi, take Sasuke's car to my garage. I don't care how messed up it is just take it to my garage," I begged. He nodded and drove down there with Naruto and Hinata. I flew through traffic on my way to the hospital when red, white, and blue flashes in my mirror. I glanced back to see Iruka tailing me. I smiled and hit the first NOS button. When I reached the hospital I slammed on the breaks and yelled for a nurse.

"Mrs. Haruno, what's wrong?" Miss. Medusa asked. I opened the door and she called for a gurney. He husband, Dr. Stein brought one to the car. I helped him move Sasuke onto it and we rushed him to a room.

"Mrs. Haruno, please, you must wait out here," Dr. Stein said, walking back into the room. About an hour later Naruto, Kakashi, Hinata, Temari, Shikamaru, and Konkoro showed up too keep me company. Konkoro said nothing but hugged me. Konkoro was like my brother and Temari was like a sister to me but Gaara was always hitting on me. Two hours later they let me into the room.

?Sasuke's POV

I woke up to the sound of beeping and prayers being said. I realized that I was in the hospital and my first thought was: Sakura. I opened my eyes and found an IV in my arms and a bunch of other cords hooked up to me. Looking around the white room I saw Sakura with her head in her hands praying for my safety.

"Sakura, who won?" I croaked, my voice hoarse. She looked up at me with tears in her eyes.

"You did, Solider Boy," she said softly.

"What happened?" I asked unsure of about half of what happened. Her head went back to her hands. "Sakura, its alright I'm fine," I said as she cried. I had only seen her cry once in my life. She raised her head and looked at me with tears filling her emerald eyes. I smiled weakly and she got up. Sakura moved beside me and knelt down, taking my hand and holding it to her forehead.

"Sasuke… I was so scared," she whispered, her voice shaky and unstable. As her words played through my mind I remembered what happened.

"I'll kill that creep," I snarled at no one, especially not Sakura.

"Sakura half-way beat you there," someone said, leaning against the wall. I looked up to see Konkoro now leaning up against the wall, arms crossed, head down, and ankles crossed. If he had wings they'd be half spread and curled around his body.

"What do you mean?" I asked, confused.

"Well, when Gaara slammed into you and you rolled, Sakura screamed your name. She slid over the hood of her car like Bo and Luke Duke and flew down there. She slammed the brakes and got out. She's the one who pulled you out of your overturned car. Gaara taunted her about something and she slammed him into the ground, creating a mini crater with his face, smashing his sand shield. When I got down there I picked her car keys up and tossed 'em to her. I don't know how she did it but she drove with glass in her hands. She saved your life and almost ended Gaara's," the cat eared boy explained, looking up and smirking. I tried to move to sit up fully but found that tight bandages were wrapped around my rib cage. My neck was wrapped in bandages as well as my left leg. "If I were you I wouldn't move around too much but if you're as stubborn as usual you'll be up an moving in no time," Konkoro said.

"How's my car?" I asked Sakura. She looked surprised before her expression turned soft again.

"It's in bad shape, almost not worth saving but as soon as you're better then we'll get back to work," Sakura said, so I took the hint that my car was at her garage. I nodded and stubbornly sat up, despite the pain. I winced and gave them a nervous smile. Sakura glared at me and pushed me back against my pillow. Konkoro snickered and was gone without a sound. I looked upon Sakura with a new found respect. I now looked at her with eyes full of thankfulness, love, caring, trust, respect, and passion. That's when I realized that I was in love.

?Sakura's POV

When I looked at Sasuke I realized that his eyes now shown with passion and love. Was he falling for me? He lifted his hand and brushed a loose strand of hair out of my face. Sliding his hand down my cheek, I felt him begin to lay it back down but I gently placed a hand on top of it, showing him that I understood what he was feeling. He closed his eyes and gently smiled. The door opened again and Naruto, Hinata, Kakashi, Temari, and Shikamru walked in.

"Oi! Teme, glad you're alive, Sakura couldn't sit still," Naruto laughed. I hit him in the back if the head and moved back beside Sasuke. Sasuke smiled up at me and that's when I realized that I was in love as well. I think Naruto caught on because he shooed everyone out of the room and closed the door behind him.

"Thank you, Sakura," Sasuke smiled, "I'll do anything to repay you."

"Anything?" I asked as my mind went off the deep end.

"Yes, anything," he said. I chuckled as a sad smile crossed my lips but quickly disappeared. "What's wrong?" Sasuke asked, placing a hand on my shoulder.

"Sasuke… I-I think I'm in love with you," I whispered, as tears fell from my eyes. Sasuke pushed himself into a sitting position and held me.

"Me too. Me too," he said rubbing my shoulders with his strong, firm, gentle hands.


End file.
